


Astrology Drabbles

by Ahavah



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Astrology, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Femdom, Light BDSM, Midwinter Masque, The Night Court, Wordcount: 100, kushiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were written as part of the "Astrology" prompt challenge at http://femslash100.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astrology Drabbles - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drabble Cycle Round 10: Astrology  
> Fandom: Kushiel's Legacy  
> Warning: Spoilers for the first two Kushiel trilogies

**Aries**

I was newly dedicated, consumed with Naamah's sacred desire, when I first saw her at Cereus House. Fine as any adept of Camellia, she stood out with thick bronze curls in double braids, evoking ram's horns, and a sleek dress of cloth-of-gold that boldly rivaled the Sun Prince. 

I worked my way to her side for the stroke of midnight, and I stole a kiss. Behind her mask, violet eyes opened in shocked amusement, then closed as our honeyed lips melded. 

“Joy on the Longest Night,” I whispered.

“It's only beginning.” Her hand closed firmly on mine. “Come.”

I did. 

*

**Taurus**

The last thing I ever expected was to fall for a Pict. _Barbarians_ , after all, were they not? Foclaidha certainly was, blood of the Red Bull evident. Tall and tattooed, with a mess of wild red hair, she was magnificent. 

They style me _Lioness of Azzalle_. Tis a name won by right of presence, which I take great pride in, winning Azzalese hearts. I saw Foclaidha upon the ship, regal and mighty next to her Cruarch husband. But that moment her feet hit Azzalese soil, I knew she was mine. I stalked her, the chase as sweet as the victory. 

*

**Gemini**

Amarante has only refused me once. After Imri left for Tiberium, I was too rough, my Kusheline blood surging within though I knew not how to channel it.

“Ow! Sidonie!” Amarante pulled away. “Order a bath. I'll see to everything.” 

When I later returned, the lamps burned low. Two naked adepts knelt _abeyante_ before my bed. Twins, with dark hair and lovely features, valerian blossoms twining up their backs. Amarante kissed me. “Kushiel's mercy upon you.”

One of the girls shivered. Bronze wings beat within my chest.

I backhanded the stoic one and tasted blood when we kissed. “Please me.”

*

**Cancer**

Lelahiah's fête was exquisite. We dined on the best Eisandine seafood, a Mendacant performed, and a renowned quartet sang Eluine folk songs.

There was no greater honor than to serve our Queen. Yet I had conceitedly believed that Lelahiah would always be there, content to be named consort after I inherited Marsilikos. 

“I'm going to the top, Jeanne,” she'd warned me in our tangled bedsheets at the Academy. “Best chirurgeon in Terre d'Ange.” Still, I thought we'd have decades. At least one! Not three short years before she ran away to the City. 

I need healing. I want the best.

*

**Leo**

 

“It's ridiculous if they expect us to sit back and watch it happen! _We_ are true patriots!” Lyonette raged, pacing her sumptuous quarters. My D'Angeline was improving, but I understood her indignation more than her words.

“A cripple and a girl-child!” I spat. “It should be our sons ruling. Mighty young men!”

Lyonette turned, her blue eyes sharp and sparkling. She took my hands and raised them to her lips, her hot breath reminding me of the sacred knowledge she had awakened in me. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” I squeezed her hands. “Without doubt, forever.”

“I have a plan...”

*

**Virgo**

 

Her birthday went unnoticed, arriving as it had in the wake of tragedy. Twas not the day that mattered. Alais felt the shift as she watched a broken Imri sail away. Childhood was gone. 

She turned her mount, not realizing what she'd done until she found herself on the step of Naamah's fledgling temple. 

“Be welcome, your highness.” 

“I need...” What? A taste of home? Solace? Healing? Life reaffirmed?

Alais shook her head. “Forgive me. I've brought no offering. This was foolish.”

The priestess grabbed her hand; her blood leapt at the touch. “What you have brought is enough, princess.”


	2. Astrology Drabbles - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were written as part of the "Astrology" prompt challenge at http://femslash100.livejournal.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for all three trilogies.

**Libra**

“You are magnificent,” I breathed, the _uisghe_ rendering me fluent. The jeweled pins in her hair sparkled in the candlelight, and Grainne looked like some Eiran goddess come to life.

She gave a throaty laugh, kissing down my neck as she unfastened the stays of my gown. I pulled her to me, reveling in our dance of tongues. The Lady of the Dalraida was as skilled as any adept, and it set doves fluttering within me. “You taste like honey,” she said, her eyes wide and wondering.

“Naamah is with us, my lady.”

“I've always wanted to bed a goddess.”

*

**Scorpio**

The Ummaiyati diplomat's daughter was a force. She did not defer to the males like the others, and she stalked through the palace like some caged beast. She was lovely in an odd way, with long black hair banded all the way down, reminding me of a scorpion's tail.

When she struck me, I fell hard. 

We visited the Night Court, but as the night wore on, we had eyes only for each other. I'd arranged a showing, introducing her to Naamah's arts. She took me before it was over, tender and rough at once. A caged animal let free.

*

**Sagittarius**

“It looks deceptively simple.” Jehanne examined my bow. “Yet you shot that viper before I even saw it. Is there magic in it?”

“None that I know of.” She handed it back and our fingers touched. I felt my _diadh-anam_ flare within me.

Jehanne cocked her head and gave a sly smile. “I could say the same about you, little witchling. You're more than you seem.” She ran her hands slowly up my arms, my _diadh-anam_ pulsing steadily, so strong that I thought she must feel it too. “Is there magic in it?” she whispered.

“I'm beginning to think so.”

*

**Capricorn**

Claudia gave a satyr's grin when she finally got Brigitta alone. The younger woman had grown on her during the long siege. She had such passion in her eyes when she spoke. Claudia wanted those eyes locked on hers, her name gasped with matching intensity. She had to go slowly though, she knew. Brigitta had never even been with a woman. Claudia had only recently planted the seed. 

“I am about to be a married woman,” Brigitta said, as if reminding herself.

Claudia let a throaty laugh. “But tonight, you aren't.”

“No.” Brigitta's breath came fast. “Tonight, I am not.”

*

**Aquarius**

The Priestess of Naamah welcomed her with a kiss of greeting, giving no sign that she recognized the Dauphine. She took Sidonie straight to the pools and bid her to strip. “Seek healing in her sacred waters.”

Sidonie slowly lowered herself in, surprised by how warm they were even though she'd seen the steam. It felt good, and something long held knotted within her loosened. 

After she had fully submerged, the Priestess brought a silver ewer. She poured a measure of cool water over Sidonie's head, shocking against the heat. “By her sacred river, be cleansed of it.”

Sidonie wept.

* 

**Pisces**

Katherine brought her back to the meadow twice, and Roshana was pleasantly surprised by what they'd unleashed within the girl that first time. She felt the prick of Kushiel's Dart so tantalizingly close, but unlike Mavros, Roshana had an outlet. Katherine was eager for the lash, and braided grass would not satisfy her long.

She watched as Katherine cut through the lake like a fish, her white skin stark and fresh. Katherine turned, laughing, and splashed back at the bank. “Come on!”

Roshana shook her head and pulled her flogger from the saddlebag. “I had somewhat else in mind today.”


End file.
